The present invention pertains to a coated cutting insert useful for the removal of material from a workpiece, e.g., chipforming machining of a workpiece. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a cutting insert useful for the removal of material from a workpiece, wherein the coated cutting insert comprises a substrate coated with a multilayer coating including a carbonitride of Zr or Hf and Al2O3. The coating scheme includes an exposed Zr or Hf coating layer exhibiting a compressive stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,968 to van den Berg et al. (assigned to Kennametal Inc.) discloses the use of a coating comprising first TiN layer, a second carbonitride layer, a third Al2O3 layer and an outer Zr, Hf, V, Nb, Ta or Cr carbonitride layer on a hard metal, steel, cermet or ceramic substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,496 to Westphal et al. (assigned to Kennametal Inc.) discloses a method of increasing the compressive residual stress of or of reducing the tensile residual stress of a Zr or Hf carbonitride coating layer through dry blasting the material with spray-formed hard material metal granulate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,510 to Konig et al. (assigned to Kennametal Inc.) discloses multiphase layer of Zr or Hf carbonitride having internal compressive stresses. The compressive stress of the Zr or Hf layer is the result of an uninterrupted CVD coating process between 900° C. and 1100° C. followed by a heat treatment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0004449 and 2009/0004440 to Ban et al. (assigned to Kennametal Inc.) disclose wetblasting a cutting insert with an outer wear resistant coating comprising M(OxCyNz) wherein M is selected from the group comprising one or more of the following titanium, hafnium, zirconium, chromium, titanium-aluminum alloy, hafnium-aluminum alloy, zirconium-aluminum alloy, chromium-aluminum alloy, and their alloys, and x>0, y≧0, z≧0 and y+z>0.